


Rory Comes First

by cassieking13



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassieking13/pseuds/cassieking13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of time and space but I still choose Rory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rory Comes First

I sat for a long time in the garden, staring at the sky and thinking about my Doctor and his box ( and, yes, I’d already decided he was my Doctor. Who else would claim such a strange man?).   
He’d said five minutes. So I would wait five minutes. But that slowly became ten and then fifteen and then a week and then a year. And then I was coming home to find my Doctor banging around upstairs, yelling for me. And it’d been twelve years.

I hit him with a cricket bat and put on my policewoman outfit. Handcuffed him to a radiator and talked to a pretend sargent in hopes of getting some answers out of the Doctor. That had to be the craziest day of my life, running around with my newly returned Doctor, saving the world, and then realizing that I wanted to do it every day. But he left again, his magic blue box disappearing along with the weak string of hope that had begun to wind it’s way around my heart. 

I only waited two years this time.

Rory proposed and I said yes. I got a wedding dress and a ring and was about to get married. Then the Doctor came the day before my wedding and let me run from something I didn’t realize I was scared of. I didn’t ever think I’d leave him. Even when I’d married Rory and we were settling down, the Doctor would drop by every once in awhile and we’d go on adventures through time and space, but I didn’t know how much longer it would last. My Raggedy Doctor couldn’t stay forever and some part of my knew it.

The rest of it ignored it. 

Now I’m staring into the face of a Weeping Angel, Rory’s who knows when, and my only chance of seeing him again is to blink. To blink and say goodbye to the Doctor forever, no possible chance of seeing him again. 

Rory always has come first for me. I knew it the minute I noticed his stupidly beautiful face. And I know it as I turn, the Weeping angel at my back and my weeping Doctor staring me in the face.


End file.
